Windows operating system is a message driving system. Windows' messages provide a means for communication between applications, and between applications and a Windows operating system. A function to be achieved by applications is triggered by a message and completed by virtue of response to and processing of the message.
All input apparatuses of a computer are collectively monitored by the Windows. When an event happens, the Windows first places the inputted messages in a system message queue, and then copies the message to a thread message queue corresponding to the application. A message processing program of the application will detect the message queue repeatedly, converts the detected message, and then delivers it to a corresponding window function, and the corresponding window function performs processing of the message. This is a necessary procedure for an event from occurring to arriving at a window function and being processed.
However, in the Windows operating system, messages are not preemptive, i.e., regardless of degree of urgency of events, the events are always processed in turn in the sequential order of arrival (except for some system messages), which might cause some disadvantageous influences. For example, it is possible that some real-time external events are not processed in a timely manner, which affects achievement of specific functions by the application. For example, as far as a browser is concerned, the application is a webpage browsing tool which needs to interact with the user frequently. After the user triggers some external events, some operations might be caused to invalidate if the events cannot be processed for a long time. In another case, some messages that arrive later must be processed before some other messages that arrive earlier, to achieve a predetermined effect. Apparently, this case becomes impossible if the mechanism of first arriving first processed is still employed.
Therefore, a technical problem to be solved urgently by those skilled in the art is how to process the browser messages more flexibly to better achieve the browser functions.